


Wedding Day

by mahroes



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Becomes Bridemaidzilla, Crossdressing, Fluff and Crack, M/M, SteveTonyFest, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahroes/pseuds/mahroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve just wants to get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is my official entry for the SteveTonyFest on Tumblr! This piece of work is for jamsmedit, so I hope you enjoy it! There's a lot more crack in this than there is Stony, but it's definitely in there.
> 
> * I'd like to thank Hawks_Girl for helping me decide what to write for this. I had 3 separate ideas, but then she gave me the idea to put them all together, and listening to her was probably the best decision.

Steve knows exactly what Natasha is planning as soon as she enters his room carrying a box of nail polish.

"No," Steve immediately says. "You've already talked me into wearing a wedding dress, I'm not painting my nails."

Natasha pouts, coming to sit next to Steve. She sets the box down next to her and pulls out a bronze color- to match her accessories, because she doesn't want to look like a fool at the wedding- and unscrews the lid.

"Fine, I'll just paint my own nails...." She grumbled.

Steve watched her, amazed at how she could paint her nails so perfectly. She didn't even mess up on her right hand, which was her writing hand. When she was done, she blew softly on her fingers, waving them in front of her face until they were dry.

Next, she pulled out a bright red color, reading OPI and 'I'm Not Really a Waitress' on the side. She looked up at Steve hopefully.

Steve sighed, giving her his hand. "Fine."

He did his best to stay still as Natasha leaned over his hands, making each nail look perfect.

"What shoes are you wearing for the wedding?"

Steve pursed his lips, thinking about the evil heels Pepper had so kindly got him.

"Does it matter?"

"Yes!" Natasha shouted, snapping her head up to look at him. "I need to know if I need to paint your toes."

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No. Definitely not."

Natasha stuck her tongue out at him. "Fine, killjoy. But, you have to do my toes."

 

xx

 

Wedding dress were very hard to move around in, Steve would come to learn. He was constantly tripping over the front of it, and he was dreading when he'd have to walk down the aisle wearing the damned heels. In an attempt to make his life easier, Steve grabbed the front of his dress and lifted it up, not high enough to expose the garter that he was wearing, but high enough so that he could walk without tripping every five seconds.

Steve continued on his way, only to be startled by Clint dropping out of the vents and landing in front of him.

"Hey Cap," Clint greeted. "Listen, you might want to get to the living room."

"Why, what's happening?"

"Oh, it's just the BUCKY HAS TURNED INTO BRIDESMAIDZILLA!"

"Huh?"

"He threw his arm at the flower dude for bringing irises."

"But, that's what Pepper and I ordered."

"Well, Bucky wanted roses."

 

xx

 

"Bucky, you can't just throw your arm at people."

"But Steveeeeeeee, he brought irises instead of roses."

"Because that's what Pepper and I ordered."

Bucky scowled, crossing his arms like a temperamental child.

"Now, if I let you go back out there and help the other bridesmaids finish getting ready, do you promise to play nice?"

"...Fine."

"Good boy."

Steve followed Bucky out of the kitchen and back into the living room. Bucky stalked over to Natasha, who was working on Jane and Darcy's make up. Steve wandered over to Sif, who seemed to be having a hard time picking a nail polish color.

"Need any help?"

Sif looked up at him and nodded, scooting away so Steve could have access to the box. Steve carefully squatted on the floor, trying to be careful since he was still walking around in his wedding dress (he really didn't want to go through the struggle of taking it off and putting it back on), and grabbed a silver color. He had Sif set her hands on the coffee table, using the same precision and care he used when he was painting Natasha's nails.

When he was done, Steve stood up and waved at Sif, who smiled back.

"Thank you, Steven."

 

xx

 

"Yeah, I got a chocolate cake here for a Bucky Barnes?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! I ORDERED CHEESECAKE, GOD DAMMIT."

"Bucky, no throwing your arm!"

Natasha broke out laughing.

 

xx

 

Tony couldn't tie his tie. He had tried multiple times, with no success whatsoever. Sure, it would be easy enough to go into the other room and ask Rhodey, Bruce, or Clint (he wasn't going to ask Thor to help him, that would end very badly), but that would be embarrassing. He'd never admit it, but Pepper had always been the one to tie his tie for special occasions, but she was off helping his fiance' Steve get ready.

After a few more tries, Tony scowled and turned away from the mirror. He exited and headed right, away from the sounds of his best men laughing.  He avoided the living room, since that was where Steve would most likely be, and he had promised Steve he wouldn't try to sneak a peek at the wedding dress. Tony planned to live up to that promise, especially since both Natasha and Pepper had threatened him not to.

Tony turned a corner and came face to face with Bucky, who, even wearing a frilly red dress, looked scary as hell.

"Hello Tony." Bucky calmly said, unmoving. "What are you doing?"

"Uh, I'm, uh, trying to find someone to tie my...tie?" Tony didn't mean for it to come out as a question, but the way Bucky was staring at him was sending chills down Tony's spine.

"Hmm..."

Bucky grabbed the tie and pulled it around Tony's neck, never breaking eye contact. "Ya know, I like you Tony."

"That's, uh, nice. Thanks."

Suddenly, Bucky pulled the tie as tight as he could and yanked Tony's face closer to his.

"Hurt Steve and no one will ever find your body."

Bucky let go of Tony and straightened out the tie, patted his shoulder, and walked away., his heels clacking on the hard wood floor.

Tony stared after Bucky, rubbing his neck, horrified.

 

xx

 

Steve was nervous as he watched the others head onto the roof. Phil squeezed his shoulder supportively, and Peggy grasped his hand.

Once Darcy, Jane, and Thor were out the door, Steve inhaled and started walking forward, going slow enough so Peggy could keep up with him.

When they exited onto the roof, all eyes were on them. The ceremony wall small, only a few SHIELD agents, Sam, and Peggy's nurse, who had sworn to secrecy.

Once they reached the alter, Phil escorted Peggy to her seat. Steve turned and faced Tony, who was smiling at him.

"Sure you want to do this, Steve?" Tony whispered.

"Yes."

"Alrighty, then. Take it away, Nick."

 

xx

 

"May I have this dance, my dear?"

"I don't know, I'd hate to have you step on my toes."

Tony rolled his eyes and offered Steve his hand, which he took. Tony pulled him up and onto the dance floor, everything falling silent, and all eyes on them.

Steve only stepped on Tony's toes once. Tony stepped on his toes twice.

 

xx

 

"So, you never told me where we were going for our honeymoon."

"That's because it's a secret. We'll be there soon."

Steve groaned and leaned his head on the window. It was raining out side, the soft pelting on the window lulling Steve to sleep.

It was an hour before Steve woke up, when he felt Tony turn the car off. "We're here."

Steve pulled his head away from the window and got out of the car, looking around. They were surrounded by woods, the only building being a small wooden cabin that sat a few feet in front of them.

"I know it,s not much, but you were saying how you wanted a nice week away with nobody around to bother us."

Steve took Tony's hand in his and threw his husband a smile.

"It's perfect."

 

xx

 

"So, I've got some classic horror movies here."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. We can pop some popcorn and watch Creature from the Black Lagoon. I'll even hold you if you get scared."

"Psh, me, scared? That'll be you, Tony."

 


End file.
